What Just Happened? A Kyo Love Story
by abbystarheart1
Summary: Kyo is finally agusting to having Torugh around and being in school. Then BAM a transfer student from USA pops by and POOF! his world falls apart. This is a story of love, finding who you are, and secrets.
1. The New Girl

Start~

The October Monday air was crisp and clear as I walked in to home room. A red head asked me, "Hey, who are you?" Or at least, that's what I thought he said. He did but it was hard to understand.

Kyo POV

She just stood there like she was processing my question. She finally answered with very poor Chinese, "I'm New. My name is-"

"Class take your seats please, and stop talking." said the teacher.

She sat down. She stood out from everyone else. She didn't have a uniform yet so she wore a blue t-shirt and denim jeans. She was tall, had deep brown eyes, and dark brown hair. But, it was wet. Not _I just took a shower _wet. More along the lines of _I went swimming_ wet. Then I zoned back in she was taking her seat again. I'd missed introductions AND her name... again! Then the teacher said that her locker would be next to me and Yuki's. Of course pretty boy got all classes with her! God! Damn rat!

"Kyo? Kyo are you paying attention?" asked the teacher.

"Oh, sorry I must have zoned out" I said.

Girls POV

He sounded grumpy or angry. Though I knew how to get him to smile! I had a plan... we just need to be alone...

Kyo POV

She turned around and smiled at me. She didn't look like she was from here, almost American, or Canadian, or something else, but defiantly not from here.

Yuki's POV

He seemed furious and happy and she looked like she had somthing planned and happy.

*6th period (study hall for Kyo and new girl)*

Kyo POV

I found a note in my locker after 3rd period. It said:

_To Kyo,_

Meet me in the school green house by the Cat Tails and the White Lilies at 6th period.

No name. Just that. I was confused so I headed to the school green house. Truth be told, I didn't know we had a green house!

I went to were I was instructed. I sat on a rock and looked around. A girl appeared behind me though I couldn't tell who it was for it was dark under the elephant ear plants. Though when she spoke I could tell for her Chinese was shaky and uneven and kind of bad.

Girls POV

"I can tell you don't know my name. You zoned out, which is fine! I zone out all the time. Though there IS a reason I asked you to meet me here." I said struggling with my words. "One the spot. It's a piece of both of us. Two, to tell you something. Your not gonna believe me, I know that, but I'm sort of physic and I see darkness around your heart. I want to clear the darkness away."

Kyo POV

_After she said she was physic, it made sense why she brought me near CAT tails, I think, but why White Lilies? I don't get it!_ I decided to speak. "I can believe it, but, what darkness? How would you clear it away?"

She replied by saying, "A darkness that does not allow you to love." She turned her head around and looked over towards the door. No one was there. She nodded her head ever so slightly and squeezed her hand when the lights flashed off. I felt something on my lips. Another pair. She was kissing me? Why?! No one loves me! When the lights flashed on after a good 20 seconds, she stopped kissing and we opened our eyes. Yuki was at the door. He saw us._ DAMN RAT! Shoot now he's gonna be wondering why I was kissing the new girl! _She didn't notice thankfully. And Yuki just smiled, gave a nod and walked away. I've never kissed anyone like this before. Then it hit me.

"Your name is Lilly, isn't it?" I asked

"Yes. It is. My last name is White. And you're a cat. Don't worry though. Akito already gave permission. I know about Yuki, sort of. The only reason I know is that when I was 4 years old, my best friends' cousin had been the lamb. Not any more though. He apparently died. The reason no one knew about me is that I lived in a different country. No one cared about an American girl knowing the secret. Not that I'm jealous of Tohru! I really don't care." she smiled and tilted her head. She seemed to be concentrating really hard.

I got up and reached out my hand to help her up. As she got up she slipped and started to plummet about 18 feet down towards more rocks. I did the thing that seemed appropriate at the time. I jumped off an 18 ft. cliff to save a girl I didn't know, and if I made any contact that resembled a hug, I would turn into a cat. Not realizing that last little detail I held her in a close embrace. We hit the rocks within moments. I looked at myself. I had no fur. I didn't transform!

"What the hell?"

She also looked confused. She looked at me. A tear rolled down her face. Only one. She stood up and ran away. I laid there, my body in pain. How could I be so stupid?! I didn't even ask if she was ok! I just said '_What_ _the hell?' _and she ran away!

Lilly's POV

_How could I have been so stupid! He saved me and I couldn't even tell him the truth! _I hit my self in the head "I'm such a dumb ass!"

"Lilly? What's the matter?" asked a soft, kind, charming voice that could only belong to the prince himself.

I jumped. "Oh. He he, nothing. It's nothing." I said. My body hurt all over.

"Umm, sorry if I sound nosey, but, what were you and Kyo doing?"

"Umm, we talked. By the way, when you see him, tell him to call this number." I handed him my phone number. That's when I collapsed.

"Lilly!" he bent down and tried to help me up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I say softly before he can get close.

"You're bleeding! Come on! We need to get you to the nurse!" says Yuki.

"I promise! I'M FINE!"

"Lilly, you're practically covered! It's showing threw your cloths! I'm getting a nurse!"

Five minutes later Yuki came back with the nurse and a wheel chair.

The nurse was American and we had a conversation in English. It was a relief to talk to someone easily. I told her how I fell, that's all. Then it hit me, "Wait, Ms. Hall?!"

"Lilly?! Oh my gosh! It's been quite some time! Hasn't it?"

"Your right! 4th grade! It's so nice to talk with some one I know in English!

"Yes, defiantly," Ms. Hall replied with a smile, "we should get you bandaged up!"

So I got bandages wrapped around my blood covered back and both arms. I had to use a wheel chair for the rest of the day. I was let out of class 5 minutes earlier so I could get to my next class on time. And then came 9th period. I had to return to homeroom. As I wheeled in Kyo turned his head and tears welled up in his eyes. None fell. He looked angry.

Kyo POV

_I can't believe it! Was it my fault? It had to have been my fault! I'm such an idiot! _

"Kyo?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Lilly." Then she leaned out of her wheel chair and hugged me. Again, I didn't transform. I hugged back for once. It was awesome being able to hug some one.

Yuki's POV

I might hate him, but it was nice to see him happy. He deserves it. "Umm, Lilly?"

"Huh? Oh, yes Yuki?"

"How's your back?" I ask.

"It kinda stings but nothing too bad! Ms. Hall said I'll be out of this wheel chair by Wednesday!" she smiled brightly. That caused Kyo to half smile. I smiled along with them.

Lilly's POV

"Oh my god what happened?" asked an unfamiliar voice with a familiar face.

"Tohru Honda. I'm glad to have finally met you! I'm Lilly! I slipped off a rock in the green house and fell, like, 18 feet!"

"And you're not in the hospital? N-not that I would want you to be! And how do you know me?"

"Well, Kyo saved me! He jumped and caught me. And about knowing you, only time will tell." Tohru looked at Kyo with a worried face. He shook his head. "Oh, and Tohru, I know" I said winking. I smiled and she just stood there for a sec until she realized what I meant.

When she figured it out she just said, "Oh! Okay! I didn't think you knew! Are you related to the Sohmas?"

"Again, it will reveal itself with time." I smiled and left them puzzled.


	2. You're Part Of What Now!

I put my backpack in the school cabinet. I hang my coat and get a glass of water. "Home!" I yell to let my mother know I was home.  
"Ok! I'm in my room!" she replied.  
I walk down the halway and make a left. I see the bathroom light on ahead of me and my brothers' room dark as anything. My bedroom door, to the right next to my brothers' room farther from the bathroom, is closed. I make another left, across the hall from my door, and knock on my parents' bedroom door.  
"Come in!" she said.**  
**She's sorting socks on her bed while watching news 12. (they payed extra fot American shows) It reminds me of the good old days in New York. *ring!*  
"I'll go get the phone!" I say.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, um is Lilly there?" says a firmilier voice.  
"Speaking."  
"Oh! Hey it's Kyo!"  
"Hi! You're going to need to learn a bit of English!" I say. "If you thing my Chinese is bad, wait until you hear my mother's! She doesn't even understand it!"  
"Ok! Hey, I was wondering, since you're so good at math, maybe you could..."  
"Could what?" I ask.  
"Tutor me?"  
"Sure! When, where, give me details!"  
"Tonight, 6:30, my place?" he suggests.  
"Can't. Thats when my friends and family in America call! What about noon on Saturday?"  
"Sure! Sounds like a plan!"  
"Cool! Gimme your adress tomorrow!"  
"Okay! See you in home room!" he says.  
"Okay! Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
Saturday 11:30  
"Hey mom?"  
"Yes Lilly?"  
"I'm going to a friend's house to study!"  
"Ok! You know the drill! Leave their name number and adress on the table! See you later!"  
I set out for Kyo's house. Luckily I left early, because it took forever to find! I knocked on the door. A man with black hair answered.  
"Hi, uh are you Kyo or Yuki's father?" I ask.  
"No! I'm their cousin! You must be Lilly! Pleasure to meet you!" he took my hand and tried to kiss it. His head got bashed with a bag.  
"Sorry Lilly, this is my perverted cousin, Shigure," says Yuki.  
"What's in there, a dictionary!?" askes Shigure, dizzy.  
"No, two," replies Yuki.  
"Hey! Is Kyo here? I'm here for our study date!" I say cheerfully.  
"Yea he's in his room. Go right on up! Second door to the right!"  
"Ok! Thanks!"  
I walk up the stairs and open the door. I screem, sheild my eyes and make a meep noise. Kyo turned around, scremed, and slammed the door. He finished getting his pants on and walked out.  
"Sorry!" I say trying to hold back my laughter.  
"I-it's okay."  
"Are you ready to study?"  
"Let's have lunch first!"  
"Okay!"  
We sit down and start making rice balls. Kyo had the perfect technique and noticed that I needed help. He came up behind me and put his arms around me. He guided my arms and hands so perfectly it was like magic.  
"You didn't ask me here to study, did you." I half ask half state.  
"Not really" he says guiding my hands.  
"You know, I've never made, or had rice balls before! ."  
"What do you mean Lilly? NEVER! Don't you have Chinese food in America? Really!"  
"I always have either shrimp in lobster sause, beef and broccoli, or eggfuyoung!"  
We got up to get plates for the balls of rice. I stepped on somthing sharp. "OWWW! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHH!"  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER!?"  
"I stepped on somthing REALLY REALLY sharp!"  
"I'll go get Shigure!"  
"Don't worry Kyo! I'll live! I'm not bleeding THAT BAD! We do NOT need that pervert touching my bloody foot! Just give me a damp cloth and HURRY!"  
Then Yuki comes dashing down the stairs. "What's wrong?!"  
"My foot is bleeding thats all! Do you have any bandaids?"  
"No. I'll be right back," Yuki says quickly returning up the stairs.  
He returns sevral minutes later with a coat. "I'm going shopping! We need food and bandaids!"  
"Okay Yuki! Hurry back!" I say.  
Kyo returns with a damp cloth. I take it and clean my red food. I ask if they needed the cloth. He said no. I used it to apply pressure on my blood stained foot.  
"So? How have you been?" Kyo asked trying to lighten the mood.  
"Well, if I get any more stressed, I might turn into an animal!" I say.  
"Oh haha," he says in retort.  
"I'm serious!" I say. I think I can trust him enough to tell him my deepest secret. I did know his!  
"What do you mean Lilly?" he askes confused.  
"There's another zodiac. In America. I found out about your Zodiac from my great-grandfather. We were really close. His grandmother was the year of the rooster and was part of your zodiac. When she came to America, one of her children in China became the rooster. Her husband had died and she was trying to start over. She gave birth to more children in America, wich endoured the curse along with the Sohmas in China," a tear falls from my eye and more are welling up.  
It took him a minute to process this and another to let the new knowledge to sink in. "So, your part of the zodiac?" he asked shocked.  
"Yes. The only one who can turn me into my animal that's part of the zodiac is the person with the same animal. Otherwise only non-cursed people can transform me."  
"So thats why I didn't transform into my animal... What animal are you?" he askes.  
The million dollar question. I know I couldn't answer. "I can't tell you." I say sadly, tears streaming down my face.  
Kyo wrapped his arms around me. I held him close. My head on his shoulder.  
"Lilly, you can tell me!"  
"You'd hate me if you knew," I say sobbing into Kyo's shoulder.  
"Lilly, I don't care what zodiac animal you are. I could never hate you," Kyo says  
also crying.  
At that moment Yuki walked in. He dropped the bag and stood there shocked. Egg started leaking through the bag.  
"DAMN RAT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Kyo yelled. This caused Lilly to go in to hysterics. She fell to her knees, face in her hands. Kyo and Yuki stop arguing and come to confort me. "What's the matter Lilly?" Kyo says half hugging me.  
Yuki got up and got the bandaids. By this point my blood was pouring on the floor. "I-I'm so s-sorry!" I get up and run out side. Kyo and Yuki run after me. I continued to run into the woods. Far and deep. Unfortunately I didn't know my way aroud the area and they caught up to me. My bleeding foot was killing me. I trip and Yuki and Kyo dive to catch me. *POOF!* Gray smoke is EVERYWHERE! I continue to sob. I take the advantage and run. I didn't get far before Kyo picked me up. I lye in his hand sobbing my tiny eyes out. He stroked my fur.  
"I understand why you didn't want me to know. You'd think that I would hate you because you're the rat. You couldn't hande it when I yelled at Yuki and you collapsed. I don't hate you. I promise." At this point he was crying and getting choked up.  
He set me down and I scurried behind a large rock. *POOF!* I got my cloths on and slowly walked to Kyo who gave me a hug. The three of us walked home. Yuki asked how I was a zodiac. He was still a rat. I carried his cloths. Half way through my explanation *POOF!* I screeched and hid. When it was safe to come out I did. I continued to tell my story. He understood.  
When we got back to their house, I called my mom and told her I was staying for dinner. Yuki cooked. During that time. Kyo and I went to his room.  
"You really got me worried ya' know," he said.  
"I know. I'm sorry for that." I closed my eyes and lowered my head.  
He took his hand and raised my chin. He leaned in, paused for a moment, and kissed me. I kept my eyes shut. We kissed for a while. A sweet innocent kiss. Yuki walked in to tell us that dinner was ready. He opened the door. We payed no attention and continued to kiss. Shigure walked past.  
"Awww! Aren't they cute!" he said.  
Yuki shushed him and they both left. We separated and I said, "Next time we study at my house!"  
We went down for dinner. We had dim sum. Kyo and I shared a goodbye kiss. Yuki and I did our hand shake. I just waved to Shigure, who was saddened by his goodbye.

SHIGURE THE PERVY PEDO!

A/N: Sorry the story is going a bit fast. I'm trying my best to get ch3 done in time for Halloween!


	3. Halloween Special PART 1!

Chapter 3.

So a few days went by and all was normal. Everyone hung out and stuff, played cards, and went to school. Lilly was walking down the hall one day trying to find a place to relax when she came across an empty room. When she opened the door, what she found would scar her for life. A blood curdling shrill could be herd through-out the school. People rushed over to see what was going on, including Torouh. Stood before them was a body, a lifeless gray body. It was the old janitor. He was old but not THAT old. There was a pool of partly dried blood around the dead figure. Looking at it made Torouh gag. Teachers hurried the students back to class. Lilly just stood there in horror. She stared at the motionless blob of a man crying. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Tears streamed down her face. She started to feel tingly. 'SHIT!' she thought. She ran to the girls' bathroom quickly and dashed into the nearest stall, then POOF. She transformed into her zodiac animal, the rat. Someone knocked on the stall door.

"O-occupied," she was able to squeeze out.

"Lilly it's me, Torouh," said the familiar voice.

Lilly poofed back and got dressed. She left the stall to see Torouh. The two girls hugged each other tightly.

"I wonder what happened," Lilly murmured. Laughter could be heard in the halls.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU HEAR HER SCREAM?! THAT WAS PRICELESS!" a boy said, his voice echoing in the hall.

"OH GOD YES! HYSTERICAL! GYAHA! Too bad the wrong person found him!" replied another. They snickered as a teacher ushered them to class. The girls looked at one another and dashed out the bathroom to the boys.

Lilly ran up fast and quietly. She grabbed one of the guy's collars and held him up. "WAS THAT SOME TYPE OF JOKE?!" she half asked, half demanded.

"Wha-What? What just happened?!" he stated confused.

"Was. That. Man's. Death. A. Freaking. JOKE?!" She said more forcefully, tightening a grip on his collar.

"IT WAS A HOLLOWEEN PRANK! WE SWEAR! WE LEFT IT FOR **KYO!**" He cried, face fearful.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! I **KNOW **YOUR'E **LIEING**!"

"Miss White, I asked them to set it up," said an all too familiar voice. She dropped him and his friend came rushing over to his aid.

The two girls said in unison as they turned, "Yuki?"

DUN. DUN. DUUUUUNN! watch?v=y8Kyi0WNg40

A/N: sorry for the short chapter


End file.
